Toblerone
by Angel's Apple
Summary: --ONESHOT, EDITED!-- "Setan tidak makan cokelat, manajer sialan." ONESHOT, weird, HiruMamo.


Toblerone

* * *

_"__Setan tidak makan cokelat, manajer sialan. Apalagi yang berkaramel seperti itu. Aku belum penah, dan tentu saja tak akan pernah menyentuh, apalagi memakan benda seperti itu." "Lalu, darimana kau tahu kalau ini berkaramel?"_

* * *

AN: YII~HAA!! Setelah beberapa kali di pikir, di giling, di guling, di bumbuin dan di tepungin... [udang goreng yah? o,O] saya memutuskan untuk menjadikan ini kumpulan ONESHOT!!!! XD XD

hm...

atau di buat One Shot sendiri ya? -GUBRAK!-

OIAH! EDITED!!! XD

tapi cuma di tambahin endingnya siih... -nyengir ala Hiruma-

* * *

**Disc:** Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro-sama, Murata Yuusuke-sama, dkk, Toblerone © Kraft Switzerland [ato apalah itu.. ^^]

**Rate:** T untuk mulut Hiruma yang kotor [seseorang harus menjejalkan sabun ke mulutnya.].

* * *

Angel's Spectra a.k.a Hinabi Hyuuga proudly present

**'Toblerone'**

_Yoichi Hiruma_

_Anezaki Mamori_

a Romance fanfiction

* * *

Siang hari. Matahari bersinar, cerah dengan sedikit awan. Lumayan panas, namun suhu sepanas ini jelas tidak mencegah gadis cantik yang melangkah ke ruangan klub Amefuto[1] SMA Deimon. Padahal biasanya, gadis dengan 'fisik malaikat' sepertinya−kulit putih halus, lekuk wajah mendekati sempurna, rambut cokelat ala Amerika−akan berdiam dalam ruangan ber-AC. Tentu saja tidak. Ini hari ulang tahun_nya_. Dan _dia_ akan merayakannya dengan Anggota Devil bats, walau sebetulnya _dia _tidak tahu itu. Lagipula, Mamori sudah menyiapkan _segalanya_. Cake Cokelat-Strawberry, kue sus, sake (ini di paksa Doburoku-sensei. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Mamori memerah!)dan coke. Ah ya, juga sebatang Toblerone large size. Cokelat terbaik di muka bumi−setidaknya begitu menurut Mamori.

Mamori membuka pintu klub Amefuto. Kosong. '_Ah. Sudah ku duga._' Mamori mendesah pelan seraya meletakkan barang bawaan nya di meja besar. Mulai mendekorasi. '_**Dia**__ tak akan mengurangi porsi latihan, walau di hari lahir__**nya**_.' Mamori meletakkan kue tart di bar. Menyusun coke dan botol sake. Menyiapkan lilin. Lalu, dia mematikan lampu. Menutup ruangan itu, dan berjalan ke lapangan Amefuto.

"HEII! Ayo, selesai! SUDAH SOREE!!" Mamori berteriak, "Ganti baju, lalu kumpul sebentar di ruang klub!!"

"Manajer sialan, berhenti mengatur kami." Lelaki tinggi berambut spiky pirang balas berteriak. "Kami memang sudah selesai."

Hiruma Youichi melewati gadis itu _begitu saja_. Ya, tanpa mengatakan _apapun_. Bukan reaksi seorang lelaki _normal_ terhadap seorang Anezaki Mamori. Tapi toh, Mamori sudah terbiasa. Bagaimanapun juga, Hiruma _bukan manusia normal_. Tapi tetap saja, Mamori berpikir kalau Hiruma lelaki _normal_ walau dia bukan manusia _normal_ sepenuhnya−semoga kau mengerti maksud Mamori, karena aku tidak.

"Mamo-nee!!" Suzuna yang baru saja datang berlari ke arahnya –atau mungkin bergulir kearah nya, karena Suzuna selalu memakai roller blade−, sambil menenteng dua tas belanja.

"Hm, Suzuna-chan?" Mamori mengedip kepada Suzuna, "Membawa tambahan supply?"

Suzuna tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Lebih baik kita mulai menata."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menata. Tinggal menambahkan sedikit sentuhan…" Mamori ikut tersenyum dan mengedip.

"Yei! Mamo-nee memang hebaat!!" Suzuna tersenyum lebar sambil mulai bergulir ke ruang Klub Amefuto. "Benar-benar tipe ibu rumah tangga sejati!!"

"Ahaha, biasa sajaa… Sini ku bawakan satu." Mamori meraih tas belanja Suzuna dari tangan kiri nya. "Kalau Hiruma-kun sih, lebih menganggap ku babysitter. Wah, telur. Memangnya kita mau buat _eggnog_[2]?" Mamori berkata sambil mengangkat sebutir telur dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya.

Suzuna mengabaikan pertanyaan Mamori, malah berkomentar asal, "Ah, dengan sifat keibuan Mamo-nee, Yo-nii benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi pacar Mamo-nee." Mamori membeku. Telur di tangannya retak.

"Si-siapa yang menyebarkan **fitnah** itu?" tanya Mamori kaku. "Siapa yang mengatakan **itu** padamu?"

"Doburoku-Sensei." Suzuna bergulir begitu saja, mendahului Mamori yang shock.

* * *

'_Semua selesai_' Mamori menghembuskan nafas panjang. di balik tumpukan makanan yang di bawa Suzuna.

"Selesai, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan klub Amefuto berbisik sambil menutup pintu. ruangan itu gelap gulita sekarang. Suzuna sudah mematikan aliran listrik.

Mamori mengangguk, walau sadar Suzuna tidak akan menyadari gerakannya di ruangan segelap ini, "Kita tinggal menunggu Hiruma-kun. dia akan masuk duluan, kebingungan, lalu kita nyalakan lilin."

* * *

Hiruma berjalan ke ruangan Klub. dia membuka pintu, lalu pintu itu menutup[3].

'_Gelap. Kemana si Anezaki?_' Hiruma mencoba meraih nyalakan lampu. klik. lampu tetap mati, tetap gelap.

"Manajer siaa−" Hiruma baru mulai berteriak, ketika tiba-tiba ada nyala lilin di atas meja bar.

Tiba-tiba, lampu menyala. Mamori dan Suzuna ada di baik bar. Anggota lain masuk berhamburan.

"Selamat Ulang TAHUUUN!!!" Semua berteriak bersama.

...

Sunyi.

...

"Ah." Hiruma berkata, "Kalian norak sekali, udang-udang sialan."

Tapi toh Hiruma tetap meniup lilin dan mengikuti acaranya. Tetap memakan potato chips dan meminum eggnog nya, ikut menyemprotkan sake ke wajah Doburoku-sensei. Menertawakan dan mengejek Monta yang berusaha membuat jus pisang manual. Sampai akhir, sampai semua orang pulang. menyisakan Mamori yang sedang beres-beres dan Hiruma.

"Ini Hiruma-kun." Mamori menletakkan Toblerone yang dia bawa. Ukuran paling besar.

"..." Hiruma memandangi Coklat yang masih di bungkus rapat itu. "Hei, manajer sialan bodoh."

Empat siku-siku berkedut muncul di dahi Mamori [4]. "Jangan memanggilku begiitu, _jerk_!"

"_Brat_." Hiruma membalas.

"_Shit devil_." Mamori menimpali.

"_Fucking manager_." Hiruma menjawab lagi seraya munculnya cengiran lebarnya yang khas.

"_Damned you_. Berhenti." Wajah Mamori memerah. "Makan saja cokelat nya."

"Setan tidak makan cokelat, manajer sialan. Apalagi yang berkaramel seperti itu. Aku belum pernah, dan tentu saja tak akan pernah menyentuh, apalagi memakan benda seperti itu. Yang benar saja." Hiruma mendesis.

Kata-kata Hiruma satupun tak ada yang melesat tanpa di dengar Mamori. '_Apalagi yang berkaramel seperti itu. Aku belum pernah, dan tentu saja tak akan pernah menyentuh, apalagi memakan benda seperti itu_.' "Lalu, darimana kau tahu kalau ini berkaramel?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Hiruma blushing. "Oke, oke. _Anezaki-nee-chan_, berhenti bertanya." Hiruma meraih cokelat itu, dan melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Mamori, tersenyum puas.

* * *

Hiruma duduk di meja di 'rumah'-nya. Membuka laptop nya, menekan tombol persegi panjang dengan lambang 'power'. Dan maskot devil bat muncul di layar nya.

**YAA~HAA! TELL ME THE PASSWORD!!**

Dan Hiruma mengetik.

*************

'_Toblerone_.' Hiruma nyengir, dan menggigit satu potongan besar Tobleronenya, sekaligus.

* * *

[1] Amefuto: American Football. tapi pasti udah pada tau kan?

[2] Eggnog: sejenis minuman Natal. author sendiri juga kurang tau. -GUBRAK!-

[3] anoo... anggap saja pintu itu pintu otomatis.

[4] cek manga!

* * *

well... masih banyak sekali kekurangan, endingnya tetep aja gajeh, juga kurang kerasa romance nya...

padahal barusan di edit.... -atas Review Dani D'mile, yang minta endingnya Hiruma makan Toblerone... ^^ merci!-

dan juga! akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membut ONE SHOT SENDIRI-SENDIRI!!!! XD -gaje-

mohon beri komentar... ^^

* * *

ll

ll

~V~

* * *


End file.
